Who Framed Shinji Ikari?
by LN SE7EN
Summary: Something weird is happening in Tokyo-3 and it involves Shinji, Asuka and many others. This will be more like a FLCL and Evangelion fic. But in the style of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" there will be other anime characters as well. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Who Framed Shinji Ikari?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the anime or its characters that will be included in this story they belong to their respected creators and or corporations. This includes FLCL, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Digimon, Bleach, Paranoia Agent, and many others that I can't name.

A/N: After watching "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" my mind hatched the weirdest idea. What if I put the same style of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" but with anime? And thus this story was born. I will try my best to have the same style as the movie. I just felt like I needed to get this off my chest. This is an experimental story if the story becomes successful then I will continue with it. If not I might drop it depends on the situation. This story will be more a mix of FLCL and Neon Genesis Evangelion than anything else, but there are going to be references from other animes in this so it can be more even. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

It's just another plain day in Tokyo-3. Well it ain't that normal. Normal being the fact there was always an angel sighting. However for the past few weeks there hasn't been an angel sighting for weeks. As far as anyone can tell it's going to be about a month since the last angel appeared. Which was no doubt good news. It was early morning in Tokyo-3 the sun is beginning to rise the sky is dark blue with a little of red tint glowing in the horizon. At a train station a train made it's last stop as it reached its destination. Many came out of the train but a trio are the ones who really struck as odd.

"Question, why did we have to bring Canti along?" A young kid asked who was called Naota. He was carrying a White Guitar that is a Gibson Flying V that was on strapped on his back.

"Do you have a problem with that Takun? Or would you rather have your father just use him around the house doing mindless work? A peach haired woman said who is famously named Haruko. She too had a guitar strapped on her back. The only difference was that it was a Bass Guitar. A Rickenbacker 4001.

" I see your point...So 'First class space patrol officer Haruko'... Naota began. " Why are we here no wait I stand corrected what am I doing here?"

"Because your head is the only one the works Takun." Haruko softly said.

This caused Naota to blush profusely and lost his concentration that he nearly lost his balance on the sidewalk. Thanks to Canti's quick thinking he was caught in the nick of time.

"Thanks Canti." Naota said as he got off the robot's grip. And they continued to walk to wherever it is they are going. Canti is their trusty companion and very reliable in many ways espically in combat. A robot that is basically harmless and is more of a pacifist than a fighter. When he transforms hell is unleashed. So for Canti to appear more human he was wearing human clothes. He was wearing navy blue shorts along with a formal suit that looked like a school uniform. He also had a guitar strapped to his back. A Gibson EB-0, the 1961 model.

They were walking to a hotel that was near their location until Noata spotted something he wish he didn't see. He grunted to himself realizing the reason of why he was brought here in the first place.

"I know why were here." Naota said which caused them everyone to stop in their tracks. Canti had a question mark on his monitor and Haruko glanced at Naota to hear what he has to say.

He then pointed to a familiar building that is in the shape of an iron. " Thats why. Medical Mechanica is here."

Canti took a glance at the building and his screen was flashing with Question Marks and Exclamation marks. You could tell he was flabbergasted by the discovery. Haruko was just standing grinning the type of grin that was cute, but at the same time it's the type of grin that is like Im-gonna-slam-your-face-with-my-Rickenbacker-4001-bass-guitar grin.

Naota knew shit was gonna go down he just didn't know when the shit was going to go down. Speaking of shit going down...

"Damn Haruko why did you have to make curry before we left. Espically spicy curry you know I hate spicy stuff!" Naota growled while holding his stomach which was making gurgling noises.

Haruko was just grinning until they reached their hotel location. "You don't need to worry anymore because we are here." she replied. And with that they quickly head inside the hotel to check in. Soon after Naota took care of his business. Yet he had another problem...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE TOILET PAPER!" Naota yelled but received no response.

"This is going to be a hell of a day." he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile at a apartment complex not far from where they were...

Naota wasn't the only one that was having problem there was someone else. A 14- year old kid was awaken by the stinging of the sun's rays that were piercing through his window. He was also awaken by a certain redhead German girl's yelling. It was a typical morning either you get bitchslapped by the German, the German tells you off and then bitchslaps you, regardless what happens in any case you will get slapped.

"Hey is that Baka Shinji still in bed!" Asuka shouted as she opened Shinji's room to see Shinji still in his bed still quite dazed. They just glared at each other until Asuka broke the silence.

"You better not be having any perverted thoughts about me Baka." she stated.

Shinji just mumbled at her and just wanted to go back to sleep. Or at least tried to. He knew he was going to slapped it was just a matter of time.

"Hey it's time to get up you dork, and make me breakfast!" Asuka exclaimed as she forcefully lifted Shinji's bed sheets from his grasp to reveal something that already woke up bright and early.

Noticing this Shinji immediately grabbed his bed sheets from Asuka to hide his awaken companion. Asuka just stood there shocked, her face was blushing like crazy. She could not believe what she just saw.

"CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ASUKA!" Shinji yelled causing the redhead to snap herself back to reality.

"Once a pervert always a pervert!" Asuka exclaimed as she walked out of his room slowly swaying her hips on purpose to tease Shinji.

Shinji just sat there embarrassed on what just happened. He then slowly got up from his bed noticing his companion's presence. He was also shocked this was the actual first time that he never got slapped by the redhead German girl. Besides even though Asuka was too shocked to see it he was blushing madly. He always had a thing for Asuka. He didn't what it was though. Was it because her looks would put Venus to shame or was it the way she always had a fiery spirit. He may never know but one thing is certain. He was smitten for the German. He knew that but he did not want Asuka to know not yet.

At the same time Asuka was outside the door a little bit surprised. She was the one to never show any type of affection because her pride wouldn't allow her but something happened that cause her affection to be shown clearly. She didn't want no one to know but she had quite the crush on Shinji. When they first met on the 'Over The Rainbow' she wanted to say the first thing that came to her mind but her pride beat her to it. From what they went through they have gotten along with each other quite well even though her ego got in the way. And with everything that happened between them only fueled her desire and affection to be with Shinji. Yet one thing bothered her that might bring her whole world down. 'Does he feel the same for me?' she wondered. She just shrugged it off and headed towards the living room. But the thought kept nagging on the back of her head. As for Shinji he was stuck in his room trying to thinking to think of a solution for his 'big' problem.

"Damn it." he muttered to himself. "Why does Asuka always have to tease me like that? I swear I think she does that on purpose." He stared down and noticed that it was still erect. 'Why won't you go down!' he thought. Then he had an idea. 'Ill think of disturbing things. Umm dead kittens, Father in a thong...' Right after that thought it shrunk back to it's original size. "Well that did the trick." he muttered as he stretched himself and began to exit his room.

He then put slowly walked at the end of the hallway to see Asuka still in her PJs sitting on the couch watching a show with PenPen and Misato joining her.

"Morning." Shinji called out.

"Morning Shinji-Kun!" Misato exclaimed.

Asuka just leaned a bit from the couch so could give Shinji a evil and menacing grin. Shinji just shuddered by the sight of it but then regained his composure. Then he proceeded towards the kitchen. It was a Wednesday but due to the fact that the school is still partly destroyed, school has been temporarily closed.

He was preparing breakfast for himself and his roommates. The sound of the sausages sizzling was making Misato and Asuka quite hungry. So they put forth all their efforts into watching the show that was on T.V. It was a show featuring a pink dog named Maromi who was helping a young baseball kid with a problem that he was having (This was featured in a episode of Paranoia Agent.). Asuka wanted to watch the show which gave Misato quite the shock.

"Never knew this side of Asuka before, this show is for kids!" Misato thought to herself as she popped open her beer can which she began to guzzle down.

Then Misato looked at what Asuka was wearing. Her PJs was covered with Maromi designs that Immediately gave the fact that she was quite the Maromi fan. Even from the sizzling of the sausages and eggs Shinji could overhear the show's dialogue and soon realized what the show was.

"Ain't that kid show with the pink dog?" he called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Third Child?" she growled at him.

"No, no problem at all!" he stammered. He didn't want to get start another quarrel with Asuka especially in the morning. Before he knew it he ad finished preparing breakfast for him and his roommates. He prepared scrambled eggs with sausages something that he did not prepare often but thanks to the constant bickering and 'convincing' courtesy of the redhead German known as Asuka Langley Soryu, he decided to make the traditional European breakfast more often. He then prepared the table for breakfast. Asuka and Misato saw this as the sign the breakfast was about to be served. They proceeded towards the table where Shinji came out with the plates almost up to the rim with food. Almost immediately they gobbled down their food. Well almost everyone Shinji was eating but it was like he wasn't was hungry. Misato noticed this and decided to take action.

"What's wrong Shinji-Kun?" Misato asked. This caused Asuka to look up from her plate and took a glance at a troubled Shinji.

"Are you aware about that new plant that opened up?" Shinji asked.

"You are talking about the Medical Mechanica plant right?" she replied. Shinji replied by giving a nod.

"That is the building that is shaped like an iron right?" Asuka asked in curiosity as in wondering where the conversation is leading to. Shinji then gave a nod to Asuka.

"Yeah, I was wondering why they decided to build a plant here?" Shinji asked.

"Well Baka it is maybe because Tokyo-3 is one of the safest places to be at!" Asuka exclaimed. "It's better to be here than anywhere else at least here we have protection against the Angels." she finished.

"Asuka is right Shinji." Misato began. She was quite surprised that for once she was taking Asuka's side. " If Medical Mechanica wants to build a plant they should do it here."

"But we don't anything about it though, besides even though we live in Tokyo-3 it is still not safe, you know as much as I know that Tokyo-3 still gets heavily damaged by angel attacks." he points out to porch and outside are craters left behind by previous angel attacks.

"Damn Baka you worry to much." Asuka flatly replied. "If Medical Mechanica even tries to pull a fast one, they would soon regret it, after all NERV is stationed here you know."

"Yeah I guess your're right." he barely said.

"Of course I'm right after all I am the great Asuka Langley Soryu after all." she proudly said. And with that they continued to eat their breakfast but Shinji still had the nagging thought in the back of his head that this was not going to end well.

Inside the Interstellar Immigration Bureau building...

The Interstellar Immigration Bureau is one of the most confidential military organizations in the planet. It has a military clearing that outclassed all military related organizations in the planet including NERV. Yet they remain secretive and elusive. After the Second Impact ordeal The Bureau was considered a huge necessity than ever before. No one knows they exist or what they do. They are like the Area-51 but on a Global Scale. Their job is to investigate any extraterrestrial happenings and or events.

"Commander! Commander Amarao!" a blond woman uniform shouted to her superior officer. She was fully dressed in her Military Uniform attire. She was then approached by a man wearing a black suit with short red hair and unnatural eyebrows. The eyebrows look like paper cut outs.

"Lieutenant Kitsurubami?" he asked abruptly. He was working out on his treadmill but then stopped to hear what the Lieutenant had to say that was so urgent.

"It's- It's about Medical Mechanica..." she panted.

"What about Medical Mechanica?" he asked seriously as he glanced and noticed some papers in her left hand.

"They have a new plant located in Tokyo-3." she stated.

The Commander looked perplexed when he received the information he was wondering why would Medical Mechanica set up a plant inside a fortified city that at most cases is heavily guarded.

"But that is not all..." she replied ending his train of thought. "We have another problem." she finished as she handed him the papers that was in her left hand.

"Raharu..." he growled. He starts to crumple the paper that showed camera images of Haruko along with Naota and Canti.

"According to reports that she has arrived in Tokyo-3 not to long ago along with the boy and the robot."

"With Medical Mechanica in Tokyo-3 and Raharu being there as well along with the others being there it's going to be a disaster." His mind was then a trail of thought thinking on what to do while the Lieutenant was there next to him waiting for his next response.

"How long will it take for us to reach Tokyo-3?" he suddenly asked.

"About a two or three days by train." she stated.

"Not good enough... Do we have anyone that is stationed at Tokyo-3?"

The Lieutenant then began to go through The Bureau files at a computer that was nearby and to see if there was anyone that could called upon. It took a while then she got the results that she wanted and then presented them to the Commander.

"We have two agents stationed there. They are named Keiichi Ikari and the other is named Mitsuhiro Maniwa. We also have a confirmation that another agent from America is on his way to Tokyo-3 he goes by the name of Edward "Eddie" Valiant and is being accompanied by a Roger Rabbit? He seems to be an agent as well."

The Commander then got off from his treadmill and wiped the sweat off his face with a clean towel that was around his neck. He then began to walk out of the room with the Lieutenant trailing not far behind.

"Ms. Kitsurubami..." he began.

"Commander?"

"I want you to contact those agents by the looks of things we are going to need their help."

"Anything else Commander?" she asked in her concerned tone. The commander then shot a glance at the Lieutenant then turned his attention back to the front.

"Yes, prepare your belongings we are going to Tokyo-3."

Back in Tokyo-3...

" I see Naota Nandaba, Haruko Haruhara or Haruha Raharu, and Canti a teal robot." a man with brown hair spoke while on the phone. "Can you process more information on our computer it would greatly affect the help the case. Thanks. Bye."

"What was that about?" another man asked approaching him. He looked like a seasoned agent. He looked at his companion, his partner in crime literally. "Maniwa..." he began to feel slightly aggrivated by being ignored.

"We have an assignment... and by the looks of it this is going to be quite the assignment."

Keniichi Ikari gave a uneasy look at Maniwa.

"I wish I was back in the good old days." Keniichi muttered to himself.

'The same old chief.' Maniwa thought to himself. Then proceeded to inform oldest agent of what their assignment is about.

"We have a couple of people to track. It seems they have something related with Medical Mechanica and they want us to spy on them for the time being. I requested more information about this assignment so we can get off at the right foot." 

"Anything else, Maniwa?"

"Believe it or not Commander Amarao and his right hand man I mean woman is coming here as well. Not to mention we have another agent coming from America to help us out as well."

"Shit... this is going to be one hell of an assignment."

While they were discussing their assignment another agent arrived at the Tokyo-2 International Airport along with another agent who happened to be at his side. However this agent was different then other agents. There was something about him that was quite different.

"We are in Japan!" an overjoyed white rabbit said while jumping up and down in happiness.

Now this is a good time to tell you the story between the famous duo Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit. You may have heard the story of how Eddie Valiant along with Roger Rabbit have saved Toontown from the hands of Judge Doom. But what you didn't hear is what happened next which is what I am about to tell you. After the Toontown incident Eddie Valiant lived in Toontown for quite the while, living among the toons and being the chief Detective for Toontown and his partner in crime was none other than Roger Rabbit. Roger Rabbit had two jobs one working for R.K Maroon studios and working with Eddie. For a while they solved plenty of crimes until they were specially called. They were called by none other than the The Interstellar Immigration Bureau. Noticing their experience they have been asked by The Bureau to join in. At first Roger declined the offer but then when he saw Eddie eventually accepted he decided to join in. After being admitted to The Bureau, Roger made history by being the first toon in history to ever be accepted in The Bureau. As for the detective agency in Toontown it is being temporarily operated by Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck, and Goofy along with Bugs Bunny and Donald Duck working in Forensics. The cops are Porky Pig, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Woody the Woodpecker and some others.

"Cool it Roger." Eddie grumbled. The thing about Eddie is that he knows how Roger acts. When he gets all happy and giddy about something he gets really annoying sure he is still lovable but damn so much a man can take. Especially for Eddie who had more than his fair share of toons. Over the course of how long they knew each other he knew only one thing that would stop the over-hyper, sugar-induced Bugs Bunny look alike. By grabbing his ears and grabbing them hard.

"Didn't I tell you to cool it!" Eddie growled. The rabbit just responded to him by giving the sad puppy dog that any experienced toon already knows how to do. But Eddie having a enormous amount of experience of toons wasn't going to fall for Roger's trick.

"Don't give me that look." he flatly said as he let go of Roger's ears. "You have to act like a professional, and I am still surprised that they let a toon be an agent."

"The first toon to ever be an agent for The Bureau!" he gleefully said.

Eddie just shrugged off Roger's response and wanted to ask a question.

"Roger, I have a question why the hell did you choose Japan as a vacation spot?" he asked quite aggravated.

"Because Eddie my dear boy, Japan is known for Anime!" he happily said. But even that response made Eddie even more confused.

"Umm what is anime?" Eddie asked cluelessly.

"What is anime, what is anime!" Eddie then noticed some people staring at them which caused him to be even more aggravated. He then kicked Roger in the groin which caused him to fly and land at the Luggage claim which was nearby.

"No respect!" Roger grunted as he got off the conveyor belt of the Luggage Claim.

"It's your fault!" Eddie said abruptly. "Now tell me what this anime is."

"Well my dear chum..." Roger began as he dusted himself off. "Anime is like the toon's of Japan, it's Japanese animation but the majority of the time it has a serious tone. You could say that this could easily fit your personality." 

"We'll see about that." Eddie said as he got his luggage out of the conveyor belt. "Just what I need more toons!" he muttered.

"It's not toons it's called Anime." Roger responded. The response just caused Roger to have daggers glared at him by Eddie. Roger just zipped up his mouth literally.

"Regardless they are still..." he was interrupted by a ringing of his phone. He took a glance at his phone and realized that The Bureau was calling him.

"What the hell do they want?" he grumbled. "Can't they see that I am on vacation?" Then he proceeded by answering his phone. "Agent Valiant speaking." he answered.

The Rabbit just looked at Eddie he looked like he just ate a truckload of Louisiana peppers! Boy was he fuming and fuming hard.

"Alright, alright!" Then Eddie hanged up the phone in rage.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Roger asked curiously.

"Well we can kiss our vacation good-bye. Because we have another assignment to do." he replied while ending it with a heavy sigh.

"Where do we have to go?"

"Next time Roger I pick where we are going, because it's either me or its a mere coincidence that or next assignment is right here! In the land of the rising sun!"

Roger was about to speak but was interrupted by Eddie.

"We have to go to Tokyo-3 and meet up with two other agents but. Plus I heard Commander Amarao and Lieutenant Kitsurubami are coming as well. As far as I can tell this is going to be crazy."

They waited for the transport that would take them to Tokyo-3. The ones to pick them up would be Agent Maniwa and Agent Ikari. So they were waiting that sat on a bench at the pickup station at the airport. While they were waiting Roger pulled something out of his unseen pocket. It was a Manga which then he began to read. Eddie noticed this and looked at the book with curiosity.

"What's that a comic book?" he asked.

"It's not a comic book it's called a Manga." That didn't help at all. He looked confused as much as he when he didn't know what anime was. Roger noticed this and then gave a sigh. "It's more of a graphic novel than a comic book plus it has the styling of anime."

Eddie then nodded and realized that he was reading the book backwards or so he thought...

"Aren't you reading it backwards?"

"Nope. It supposed to be read from this direction It takes some time getting use to especially a guy like you but it's easy once you get the hang of it."

"What do you mean by a guy like me?" he growled.

"Umm it's not what you think..." By then Roger was saved by the screeching of tires. They looked up and saw a black car that looked like Subaru Impreza. The windows were brought down to reveal two agents.

"Are you Agent Valiant and Agent Rabbit?" Maniwa asked since he was in the driver's seat (You know how the driver seat is in place of the passenger seat in Japan.).

'So that's how Anime Characters look like, they look pretty damn sophisticated if you ask me.' Eddie thought to himself but then regained his attention

"Yeah thats us and you must be Agent Maniwa and Agent Ikari." Eddie responded.

"Yeah, thats us as well now get in we don't have much time to spare you know."

With that they opened the trunk so they can put all their belongings inside. Once they were done with that they got inside the car and began their trip to Tokyo-3. It was quite the trip so they took the highway to get there but it would be about a good hour until they arrive at Tokyo-3.

"So you guys are from America right?" Maniwa began. He was always the eager one to start a conversation.

"Yeah we are!" Roger happily replied. "It's good to meet other toons like yourself I mean anime characters." Eddie just sat there snickering.

"So Roger I think your aren't the first toon to ever be in The Bureau." he sniggered.

"Oh he is the first toon. We aren't toons like Roger said we are anime characters, big difference. There are plenty of anime characters in The Bureau but not a toon." Ikari stated. Eddie just muttered in disbelief in his opinion he did not see any damn difference with the two. They are both animated.

"Wait a minute... I recognize you, you're Roger Rabbit!" Maniwa exclaimed. "Oh man you worked with Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse right?"

"The very same guy." Eddie replied out of nowhere. "The name is Eddie Valiant."

"The same Eddie Valiant that saved Toontown some years ago?" Ikari asked.

"The very same." he simply replied.

"Oh man you must have had a good job working with all those toons. Who did you meet?" Maniwa was very eager now. Something that truely detested Ikari. So he stopped him the only way he knew how slapping him on the head.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Maniwa cried out. Ikari was just holding his ears as he was wincing in pain.

"DAMN IT MANIWA I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" Ikari yelled at Maniwa. Valiant and Roger just stood there dumbfounded and sweatdropping. Realizing that there would be no end to this Roger thought of a immediate solution.

"Don't you dare Roger." Eddie grumbled as he saw Roger pull out a bottle of seltzer water that read "Acme High pressured Seltzer Water. Fun for all your friends!". Ikari and Maniwa wasn't aware of the impending watery consequence that was going to be bestowed on them.

"No choice!" he said. Then he sprayed both Maniwa and Ikari in the face with the seltzer water at the same time, he bought a bottle that had "A dual action nozzle for more fun!" as stated on the bottle. All was heard was gurgling noises telling him to stop. Roger then forgot to let go and sprayed Eddie and himself in the face. Roger then let go of the handle to reveal a royally pissed off Maniwa and Ikari and a hellbent Valiant glaring daggers at Roger.

"Hmm you guys have no sense of humor." Roger said as he put away the seltzer bottle.

"How can we have a sense of humor when you ruined this car!" Maniwa shouted his face was dripping with water. The car was dripping with water the interior was soaking wet and the radio was like stuck on repeat indicating that it was also ruined. So in order not to have any more problems he stopped the car. "Besides the car doesn't belong to us anyway!"

"It doesn't?" Roger worriedly said as his ears were drooping as a sign of being ashamed.

"No you dolt!" Valiant spoke up. "It belongs to The Bureau! Didn't you notice the bumper sticker that was in the back of the car?"

"Why would have a bumper sticker about The Bureau if it's supposed to be a secret!" Roger implied trying to have have a chance. But it failed as much as Daffy Duck tries to upstage Bugs Bunny or when Sylvester tries to catch Tweety or Speedy Gonzalez.

"That is not the point!" Ikari yelled. "The point is that the car is ruined and The Bureau is going to torch our asses for this, I know for a fact this is not coming off my paycheck!"

"Mine neither!" Maniwa chimed in. Then the both stared at Eddie and Roger especially Roger for being the perpetrator of this crime.

"Fine I'll pay for it." Roger said dryly. Eddie just gave Roger the look.

"Like you ever had a choice." Eddie replied. With that they continued on their destination to Tokyo-3.

They then laid down the facts that were bestowed on them.

1. They were drenched in water.

2 .The interior was drenched in water.

3. The radio was dead because of the water.

4. It was an hour drive to Tokyo-3.

5 .The windows are jammed because of the water.

6. The A/C for some weird reason was still on and cannot be turned off.

7. The nearest mechanic is at Tokyo-3.

8. This was going to be the worst ride of all time.

A/N: That was the first chapter of the story. Keniichi Ikari and Mitsuhiro Maniwa are from Paranoia Agent and Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit are of course from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". Anyway all the characters in this chapter are going to be the main characters for the story. Some other characters in this story will have more appearances than others but I'll try my best to create even spotlight to all that are featured I can't guarantee it. Some might have a brief appearance while others might have more. By the way expect there to be some surprise occurrences. Anyway this was my first shot at an Evangelion fanfic and what a way to make a first one hope you like it and if its successful there will be plenty more of this to come. So please Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Tempestuous Temperaments

Who Framed Shinji Ikari?

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own anything. Except this idea. And only this idea.

A/N: Due to the reviews I have been getting from this story. I have decided to

go on with this story. This story is no longer in experimental mode, thanks to

you guys! Once again thank you for all that have reviewed and keep them coming! Half of this story will be involving the Agents of The Bureau handling their little problem of what happened in the other chapter. The other half is... well you'll see.

Chapter 2: "Tempestuous Temperaments" (A title of an episode in Samurai Champloo.)

It was wet. Everything was wet. Nothing was dry. The thing making it worse was that the A/C was still on and it was making them freezing their asses off. The one who was noticeably more cold then the others was none other than Roger. Did he deserve it due to the fact that he sprayed everyone including himself with Seltzer Water? Whether or not he deserved it he was cold. Everyone was shivering yet they at least had protection from the cold because of their coats. But Roger being Roger he never wore anything else, only his badge from The Bureau and his famous overalls.

"R-Roger t-that was maybe one of the most stupid things you have ever done." Eddie commented. He looked at Roger and saw that his teeth were chattering so badly that it looked like it can cut through anything. His ears were droopy and were so stiff that it looked like it could break like glass. His nose had drippings that could be used as a pair of chopsticks. Eddie heard no response, the only thing he heard was the constant chatter of Roger's teeth.

It was basically a wordless drive to the nearest mechanic in Tokyo-3. After the incident with the seltzer water no one spoke a word to each other only caring on how to keep warm and how to turn off the damn A/C which was the source of their problems. Being wet was one thing. But being wet and having the A/C turned up to 11 was another thing. Due to the radio being out of commission because of... yeah you guessed it Roger, they eventually got bored. The still silence well almost the still silence due to the teeth chattering was making them quite uneasy. Yet they would not feel that for soon they arrived Tokyo-3 and in less time than usual. As they got off the highway they encountered the nearest mechanic shop. So without thinking a thought they headed there.

They stopped at the shop. All of them got outside, they wanted to enjoy the sunshine that they desperately needed. They were shivering badly. They all turned to Roger as all the ice that slowly was creeping up to him due to his long-term time stuck in the car was melting away and soon turned into a puddle of water that surrounded his rabbit feet.

"Ahh much better." Roger replied. Maniwa, Ikari and Valiant still had the disbelieving looks on their faces. Yet he noticed something was still frozen stuck to his fur. It was his manga that he read while waiting for Ikari and Maniwa. He being how he is he decided to take manners into his own hands. He grabbed the Manga that was stuck to his fur but to no avail it was still stuck. So he noticed a crowbar that was leaning on a wall near the garage entrance and grabbed it. Knowing where this was going, Ikari, Maniwa and Valiant tried to warn Roger of the painful doom that was about to await him.

"No, No, No, No." Maniwa said while motioning his hands indicating to tell him that he should think twice before doing this act.

Looking at his partner's actions Ikari also tried to warn Roger. " Umm I don't think that's a good idea." Ikari pointed out.

However Roger being the bravest and sometimes stupid toon that he is, decided to disregard their heeds of warning. "Nothing bad is going to happen guys." Roger said as he puts the crowbar at the point in which the Manga and his fur was met by ice. Eddie just notioned to both Maniwa and Ikari that they better plug their ears. Roger got the crowbar ready, then with one fall swoop he got the frozen Manga out of his fur but at the same time his fur came off revealing a bald spot on Roger's front body.

"YEOWWW!" Roger screamed. His face was red with pain and was screaming that would put any female opera singer in the planet to shame. He continued on screaming that it broke all the windows in the car and broke the windows in the mechanic shop. After a couple of seconds the screaming died down and Roger noticed the bald spot on his stomach.

Maniwa stood their wondering what in the hell did he do to deserve this. He looked at the car and saw that all the windows were broken. Yet that was not the worst thing that he did. His screaming caused the paint to be completely stripped off leaving the car wihout its black color. Ikari just stood there as well stuttering and muttering and dumbfounded at what happened in the car. Valiant just stood there giving the facepalm to Roger.

"I hope you have enough money to cover that car still." Eddie said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Eddie I'll take care of it!" Roger replied. This has got to be the one thing that you really have to admire about the crazy toon. Even in the darkest situations like when he and the woman of his dreams, his wife Jessica were nearly killed by a hose that was spraying the concotion known as "The Dip". They were saved all thanks to Eddie.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY WINDOWS!" A woman's voice shouted causing everyone to cringe and looked back to see a woman with a mechanic outfit on that was fuming hard. All of them were so stiff about her screaming that they couldn't answer. Which of course made her much more upset.

"I said... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY WINDOWS!" The woman screamed again. Nearing closer and closer to the group. It was up until that very moment that they got ahold of themselves together and pointed their fingers at the one who made their lives a living hell for the past hour. The mechanic too was suffering from the prepartrator's destruction of her windows. They pointed at Roger.

"He destroyed your windows ma'am." Maniwa and Ikari both said while pointing their fingers at Roger. The girl mechanic just hovered over Roger menacingly then crouched down to fully see him.

"You mean this little guy?" the mechanic asked as she was patting him on the head. Roger fully accepted this patting on the head. It made him like a happy puppy dog.

But like always, all good things must come to an end. And the way it ended it was a real horrible way to end it. She grabbed Roger's ears and lifted him up high as she got up. They were eye to eye now. Roger was now shaking madly.

"So are you the one who destroyed my windows?" she asked softly. Yet Roger could tell her whisper was laced with pure rage which made him more nervous. So not to cause another exploding outburst he simply but barely nodded.

"I-I-I can pay for your windows." Roger stuttered trying to keep his composure. The Mechanic just continued glaring at him. " I-In fact I can pay for all your windows plus installation payments right now!" he declared. She then decided to let go of his ears. He landed on the pavement hard causing him yelp a little.

"Then you'll do it right now." she simply said. She went back to her shop, Roger was trailing her. While the rest of them were just absorbing in on what just happened.

Maniwa and Ikari just leaned on the car... well whats left of it. They knew that this car could be repaired but it would take a while for it to be repaired.

"So what were you guy's jobs before being in The Bureau?" Eddie asked trying to spark a conversation. So that he could at least reestablish a connection.

"We were like you once, we were police detectives." Ikari replied. He looked at a billboard that featured Maromi. Ikari sighed as he looked at the billboard. Then he turned back to Eddie who was leaning on the side hood of the car. " Believe it or not that dog was related to our last case." he replied while facing Eddie.

Maniwa knew what he was talking about and also gave a heavy sigh. "Yup our last assignment before The Bureau dragged us in. And that was by far the worst assignment that we ever had and the most strangest." Maniwa replied.

"How was it strange, was it like unnatural?" Eddie asked with sheer curiousity.

"It was very unnatural, and by the looks of it you want to know the story." Ikari replied. Eddie did want to know what was so strange so he replied with a simple nod( The following will be a summary of the story of Paranoia Agent. Well until the end I tweaked it, you'll see.).

"We were police detectives in a section of Tokyo called Musashino. It was I believe Maniwa's first case." Ikari then took a glance at Maniwa who gave a nod then he continued. "We were investigating an attack on a character designer named Tsukiko Sagi. The attcker was named Lil Slugger for attacking his victims with a golden bat that was bent at the top, he wore incline skates also. At first we thought she made up the whole idea that she was being attacked until another victim was attacked. We then tried to hunt him down but it proved unsuccessful and eventually that cost us our jobs. I tried to find work while Maniwa was on his own trying to solve the case. Maniwa then realized something..." Ikari then gave the hand notion to Maniwa to continue the story.

"Well with all the recent attacks that were happening, it came to the conclusion that these attacks weren't random attacks. These attacks were somehow connected with each other. The victims barely knew each other. Yet they all had one thing in common, they were all in the middle of a crisis. They were paranoid. As it began to spread Lil Slugger became 'stronger'." Maniwa said.

Eddie just looked quite perplexed. "What do you mean stronger?"

"What he means..." Ikari began. "...Was that Lil Slugger is the essence of the victims Paranoia. It makes him stronger more powerful, Maniwa would know. I was at my own little world actually. Seriously no joke, I was in my own world it was so perfect you know. I mean it felt great because I felt like I belonged there. I never liked the world that I lived in because everything was changing so much that nothing was like the way it was before. It was a happy time in my life but then I realized that the happiness that I had was false. It was my wife's death that made me realize that no matter how hard I try, no matter where I go, I can never go back to the past. The world will never be the same again, I realized that and I just have to accept it. With that my world came crashing down and was brought back to reality."

"I realized that he was back." Maniwa began. "With that I found him along side Tsukiko Sagi. So then I told them how this Lil Slugger attack began. I did some research into Tsukiko's past and I realized that all of this began when Tsukiko had a puppy named Maromi that she was walking. One day she accidentally let go of her dog, which unfortunately was killed. Fearing that her father would harm her she decided to lie about what happened and told her father that she was attacked by a boy with a bent baseball bat and incline skates. In other words Lil Slugger. Lil Slugger was turned into a like some sort of black blob that began destroying the city."

"Wait that was what happened, I heard that a large section of Tokyo was destroyed by something but didn't know what, so that was it?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah that was it." Ikari replied. "With that Maniwa tried to attack the Lil Slugger but Lil Slugger overpowered him and then Tsukiko and I decided to run away from him. But eventually we were caught inside the blob. Then I really don't recall much but I believe Tsukiko confronted her dark past and began to make things right. With that Lil Slugger just disappeared leaving Musashino in complete destruction. So it took a while for Musashino to be fixed. Eventually however it did and all was right again in the world. For a while we didn't have have a job but luckily we got a call from The Bureau, they knew about what happened and decided to recruit us so here we are."

"Wow that is something. That was one hell of a case." Eddie replied. He was truly shoked of something so supernatural but at the same time he wasn't that surprised because in the world of toons or anime anything can happen. Then they noticed Roger coming back with the mechanic trailing him.

"Well is everything settled?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, everything is good so what can I do you for?" the mechanic asked.

"Well Ms. umm..." Maniwa was trailed off trying to figure out her name in her mechanic suit that had oil stains on it.

"Oh, the name is Rockbell, Winry Rockbell." she said while giving a wink and a peace sign. This was without a doubt a transformation of what happened earlier. What seemed to be a hellbent woman now turned into a peaceful angel.

"Well Ms. Rockbell our friend here..." Maniwa said while pointing a finger at Roger. " For some strange reason that I don't know why he did it." He said in a angry tone. "But he sprayed seltzer water all over the car." He finished. The mechanic then went to take a look at the car that was behind them. She immediately started to sweatdrop when she saw the barren look of the car, she then noticed the car's black coat of paint lying on the floor like it was stripped from the car.

"What happened to the paint?" she asked while sweatdropping.

"Um that was also caused by him." Maniwa said while pointing at Roger. "His screaming did that."

Winry then began to inspect the inside of the car and checked how badly damaged the paint job was, including the windows. She then came back giving them a report of what to expect.

"Well the interior is messed up, the paint job is messed up, the windows are messed up, the A/C is jammed, the radio is jammed, and now I believe something is wrong with the ignition lock." Winry said while trying to turn on the car. "By the looks of it, you won't ride this car for quite a while." With that Maniwa and Ikari just gave a forlorn look then sighed. "How are we gonna get back to the apartment?" Ikari asked.

"I got an idea." Eddie claimed which Maniwa and Ikari were both eager to know. Roger already knew what was Eddie's plan. So after they Maniwa gave all the information necessary to the mechanic and they gathered themselves at a nearby street.

"So Mr. Valiant." Ikari began. "What is or more importantly where is this plan of yours?"

"He is coming right about now." Eddie said as he stuck out his thumb and did the Hitchhikers sign. Then almost immediately a taxi ran up towards them. However there was something about this taxi that was different then any other taxi...

"Did someone call a taxi?" the taxi called out. They were taken aback because the taxi could talk, of course it could talk it was a toon after all. It was a good friend of Roger and Eddie. It was none other than...

"Benny how's it going?" Roger asked while climbing into the taxi. The others were climbing into the taxi as well.

"Nothin much everything is going well in Toontown, one question though who the hell are those two guys with you, are they toons too? Wait, are they those so called Anime characters?" Benny said.

"Yeah, they are." Eddie replied. "Now we gotta go quickly as possible." So with that Benny just hit the gas and quickly drove to their destination. Luckily with no Seltzer water being sprayed.

At Misato's Apartment...

Well after Shinji and his roommates were done eating breakfast, including PenPen he cleaned up the table. Soon after Misato left for work at NERV. She informed to the both of them that there would not be any Sync tests of any sort for the entire day, so they were free to do whatever they wanted to do. Shinji sat next to Asuka on the couch watching T.V until the apartment phone rang.

"I'll get it." Shinji said as he went up to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Shin-Man it's Toji how's it goin!" Toji said with eagerness.

"Hey Toji nothin much is going on." Shinji simply replied.

"Are you sure or are you getting it on with the Red Devil?" Toji smirked which caused Shinji to blush tomato red. From this point Asuka was peeking to see Shinji blushing wondering what is going on.

"Shut Up Toji I keep telling you it's not like that." Shinji said while trying to keep a low voice.

"Yeah whatever man, anyway me along with Kensuke and Hikari are heading to the park. And there is a new giri that just arrived to the neighborhood, her name is Mari. I was thinking that we could be friends with her, she seems like a nice person." Toji finished.

"Sure we'll head down there in 30 minutes." Shinji replied. With that he hanged up and headed back towards the living room. Where he was met by Asuka with her hands on her hips looking at Shinji with a glare that was trying to be imtimidating but for some reason couldn't be.

"So who was that?" Asuka asked.

"It was Toji." Shinji began. "He along with Kensuke and Hikari are going to the park along with a new girl that arrived here. So I told them we will be there."

"Well I'll go shower first." Asuka declared. Shinji didn't dare to make a rebuke so he wouldn't get into a fight with her. Not now it was a good day he didn't get into a single argument with her and he wasn't going to allow anything to ruin his argument free day.

Asuka then went into her room and her showering gear and proceeded towards the bathroom. Before she did however she heard a the slightest sound of music. She then peeked to see Shinji with his SDAT in his hand while lying on his bed. He was facing away from the door so he wouldn't notice the redhead's appearence. Seeing him lying on his bed just gave her the urge to smile which was very unlike her. Knowing she was on a time limit she quit dazing at Shinji and headed towards the bathroom.

Before she got in the shower, she tested the water so that she won't get scalded by the hot water or be caught in the deep freeze with the cold water. When the temperature she proceeded into the shower. She showered in the most swiftest way she knew possible. Soon after she got out of the bathroom and was wrapped around with a towel. Soon after in the hallway she was unexpectedly stumbled to Shinji who was heading to the bathroom as well. Their eyes met for a brief second, Asuka felt her heart get tensed and she felt her body temperature skyrocket.

"Go on Baka! We don't want to keep them waiting!" she exclaimed. Shinji obeyed that order and scurried to the bathroom. Asuka couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What a wimp." she said to herself. She headed to her room so that she could get ready. She looked through her closet trying to look for the perfect outfit to wear. She couldn't help but think about their encounter in the hallway.

'He looks so cute.' she thought to herself. Her other self, the one riddled with her pride could not believe she was saying. 'Are you serious, this is Shinji we are talking here! You know the spineless pervert! He is not worthy of you!' Her everlasting pride said to her. She was so busy fighting with her herself that Shinji was already ready.

"Hey Asuka, are you ready?" Shinji asked through her door. Asuka hearing this and already dressed in her outfit got up and opened her door. She opened her door so fast that she nearly startled Shinji.

"Let's go baka." Asuka ordered, which Shinji once again gladly obliged and followed her and went out the front door leaving the silent apartment along with PenPen behind. The were at the elevator, waiting for it to come to their floor. By this time none of them have said a word to each other. When the elevator doors opened they went inside with the exact same gesture. It was only then that when they exited out of the apartment Asuka decided to break the awkward silence.

"So..." Asuka said. She always knew how to start a conversation but she didn't have anything in mind. None at all.

"So... nice weather huh?" Shinji began. He too wanted to end the unnecessary silence between them.

"Yeah it is." Asuka replied. It was really indeed good weather. It was partly cloudly which provided some shade from the sun. At the same time it wasn't hot which provided the perfect temperature. Again the unsettling silence kicked in. So Shinji again decided to break the silence and said the first thing to came to his mind.

"Asuka about this morning..." Shinji cursed himself. This was not the topic that he actually had in mind. In fact he wanted to stay away from it.

"Before you go any further..." Asuka began. "Why did you have to wake that up, you pervert?"

"Well you shouldn't have gone to my room Asuka." Shinji countered. They did not notice that they were already at the park's gate. The conversation was already getting heated up. There was no going back. His so-called perfect day of no complaints have been shattered.

"Well you should have made me breakfast!" Asuka exclaimed.

"You could have woke me up through the door!" Shinji replied.

"Well, Well, Well..." a voice interrupted them. Unaware of the person, they looked up to see Toji just chuckling. With Hikari and Kensuke right behind him also chuckling.

"The two lovebirds are going at it." Toji replied.

"Yeah I always knew Shinji had a thing for Asuka." Kensuke chimed in. This caused both of them to blush furiously. The looked at each other for a brief moment, then they glared back at the group.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" they shouted in unison. This caused to chuckle even more.

"Calm down." Hikari said while chuckling. They eventually settled down. Shinji looked around.

"Hey, where is this new girl you were talking about?" Shinji asked Toji.

"Oh she is right there." Toji pointed to a girl standing beside a tree nearby. She had glasses and long brown hair. She wore a pink blouse and a baby blue skirt. "Come on." Hikari said. "We gotta introduce you guys." So they walked towards the girl. The girl noticed this and perpared herself for their arrival.

"Asuka, Shinji." Hikari began. " Meet Mari."

"Hi." she simply said. She then held out her hand towards Shinji.

"Hi, I'm Shinji Ikari." he said while giving her a handshake. He knew she was quite nervous. So he tried to be the most friendly he could be.

"Hello, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu pleasure to meet you." Asuka said while also shaking her hand.

"Sorry if I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mari Illustrious Makinami." she said with a hint of shyness. "I just moved here, I live next door to Hikari's place. So I became friends with Hikari first."

"Hey if your friends with one of us, you are friends with all of us!" Shinji gleefully declared.

She just smiled at the response before Toji spoke up.

"Hey how about we go the cafe in the middle of the park?" Toji declared.

"Sure that would be a good place to go." Hikari replied while at Toji's side. Toji just shuddered a bit. This however did no go unnoticed and caused him to receive from stifled laughter from Shinji, Mari and Asuka. Kensuke was just grinning. Toji then looked to the side and saw Hikari's cheeks were pink. He too then had his cheeks flushing pink also.

"S-So let's go." Toji stuttered. He lead the way in the pavement. He still hears the stiffled laughter from the trio as Hikari was walking beside him. The walk to the cafe was not far. In a few short minutes they saw the cafe in distance. They were walking to the cafe until...

"Can you guys stop it?" Toji declared. He had grown quite annoyed by the stiffled laughter. He looked at Kensuke, Shinji, Asuka and Mari.

"Drop the act Toji, I know as much as you do and pretty much everyone knows including Mari, that you have a thing for the Class Rep." Kensuke said with a smirk.

"You just shut up!" Hikari said with angry face.

"The truth will be revealed!" Shinji said.

Toji then knew how to turn the tables on Shinji. "You mean like the truth between you and Asuka?" Shinji was just at a stand still he did not expect a counter verbal attack like that. He did not not now how to react but thankfully Asuka was there with an immediate response.

"How many times do I have to tell you that It's not like that!" Asuka fumed.

Hikari just gave Asuka a grin. "Oh really?"

Asuka was really fuming. "Yeah, really!"

Kensuke was in the sidelines laughing so hard until he was noticed by Toji.

"Don't think you are getting out of this so easily." Toji declared.

"What are you talking about?" Kensuke asked his voice laced with fear.

"About you having a crush on Rei!" Toji stated so the whole world can hear.

"How the hell did you..." Kensuke began but was interrupted by some other comments.

"I knew it!" Shinji chimed in.

"You like the First Child!" Asuka said in shock. "We are talking about Rei Ayanami right?" She was still dumbfounded over the discovery.

"Come to think of it, I really see you two together." Hikari replied. Causing the trio to shoot a glance at her.

Mari just stood in the sidelines. She was giggling softly to herself as the argument continued, yet something bothered her. She noticed that all of her new friends have a thing for each other. At times like these she felt like the third wheel. The only love that she ever had is unrequited love. It was painful but eventually she got over it. However, it's times like these that made her remember of those dark times.

'I wonder if I'll find someone for my own?" she wondered. As soon as that occured she heard the faint sounds of what sounds like a motor scooter. It got louder and louder. By then everyone stopped fighting when they noticed a cloud of dust in the distance that was getting closer and closer to their location. Then they noticed in the distance a bright yellow Vespa Scooter gaining speed with each second. Then by some fluke it ran across a small pebble, which caused them to get out of control a bit.

"LUNCH TIME!" the driver of the scooter shouted, which was Haruko.

Everyone began to scatter leaving only a confused Shinji in the path. Before he could even make a move he was hit by the scooter that caused him to catapault in air. He flipped in the air for a good 10 times before landing face first on the pavement. Asuka, Hikari, Kensuke, Toji, and Mari just stood in the "WTF" gaze.

"Haruko go back!" Naota shouted to Haruko. Haruko did that by giving a full U-Turn. She then lost control because of a bigger pebble. This caused Naota to accidently lurch off his seat. He was in the air and then saw of his destination...Mari. Mari just couldn't move, she felt like her feet were rooted to the ground. No matter how hard she tried. However she did move, she was moved when Naota collided with her. Mari hit her head first. The impact wasn't that bad but dazed her quite a bit. She looked down to see Naota lying on her stomach.

Naota then peeked up and met her gaze. To say Naota was stunned was a complete understatment. He carefully examined her features, the way the her brown hair shined in the sun. The way her blue eyes matched the blue of the skies above, to him Mari looked like an angel. Mari looked at Naota with a soft gaze.

'He looks so cute, especially with that cap on.' she thought to herself. Immediately he got off her with a sudden movement. He then held out his hand towards her. His gaze made her feel warm.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked with an embarassed tone.

"Yeah, thanks." Was her only reply when she grabbed ahold of his hand. As soon as he pulled her up to her feet their eyes met again. An awkward silence surrounded them until...

"Are you alright?" Naota asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said softly.

Naota began to scratch the back of his head. "Umm sorry about what happened."

"Oh don't worry about it." She assured him. "It wasn't your fault." she said peeking to the side seeing Shinji along with her friends and peach haired woman with them.

"Umm we better go check on them." Naota replied. Mari answered with a nod and began heading towards the scene.

"I'm Naota." Naota said. He looked over to see Mari.

"I'm Mari Makinami." she replied as she looked down. Naota could tell she was the shy type so he decided to avoid anymore questions, so as to not bother her. They arrived at the scene to hear nothing but complaints. Hikari noticed their prescence and walked towards them.

"Are the two of you alright?" Hikari asked. They replied with the a simple nod. "Well that's good because we have another problem." Hikari whispered to them pointing at the scene.

"Did you kill him!" Asuka yelled at Haruko. She was boiling with anger right now. Haruko just glanced a shot at Asuka before returning to Shinji's motionless body.

"He is not dead quit your complaining, it sounds like your his girlfriend or something." she said while picking her nose. The one thing that Haruko knows expertly what to do is to get under people's skin. It's no question that she did this with Asuka.

"I am not his girlfriend! Besides how can you be so sure that he is not dead!" Asuka shot back.

"Because I ran him over." Haruko said while pointing her thumb at Naota who was along side Mari.

"Yeah it's true." Naota said. He shot a glance at Haruko.

"Listen here woodchuck, if you want to save your precious loveable huggy bear you are going have to perform CPR." This caused Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji to drop to the floor anime style.

"How many times do I..." Asuka began.

"Times a wastin." Haruko implied interrupting Asuka.

Asuka crouched down at Shinji looking at lifeless body. She told herself that she was would rather go against a thousand angels before doing this. But despite that a small portion of her self said that she was going to love it. Asuka got near Shinji and brought her lips closer to his. The air was filled with anticipation. Hikari and the two stooges looked on from the floor. Mari and Naota just looked down while Haruko doing the same. Eventually their lips met. Everyone just stood their with a blank look on their faces on what was thought to be a dream. Soon after, Shinji began to squirm under Asuka's presence, he needed oxygen. Finally Asuka parted her lips from Shinji so that he could breathe.

"He's alive!" Haruko said while laughing. It would remind you of a frankenstein movie. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Say something." Toji said to Shinji who was still breathing heavily.

"Something." Shinji finally replied, regaining his composure.

Kensuke just kept looking back at forth at Asuka and Shinji. Then decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey Shinji did she put her tongue inside?"

Shinji just began to blush while Asuka just tried to face in embarassment. Shinji noticed that she had a soft blush on her cheeks with a brief smile on her face.

"Well since that is taken care of..." Haruko began as she took off the guitar of her back. She then revved her guitar to full throttle. "Batta-Batta-Batta SWING!" Haruko yelled as she slammed Shinji across the head with her guitar causing to fly a couple of feet away.

"Haruko why the hell did you do that!" Naota yelled at Haruko. Haruko just gave her signature grin, a grin that he knew all to well. 'Oh no.' he thought to himself. Haruko began to walk towards Shinji, where he was lying on his head once again face down.

"Who is that woman?" Toji said while getting up. "How do you know her anyway umm?" 

"Naota, and honestly the same way that happened to your friend, happened to me." Naota declared. "Let's just say she is not your typical human being."

"I can see that." Asuka said while she saw Haruko just shaking Shinji upside down.

"Another dud." Haruko called out.

"Let him be." Naota yelled back. He then turned back to the group. Feeling very apolegetic. "Um sorry about this encounter. But between us I think we are gonna see each other again." He then shot a glance at Shinji who was coming back to the group with Haruko at his side. "No doubt."

"What makes you think that?" Hikari asked.

"Trust me I just know." he said.

Haruko and Shinji arrived at the scene. It was short silence until Haruko broke it.

"Time to go." she said while putting the guitar on her back. Naota obliged and began to follow her. But then stopped and looked at Haruko for a brief moment.

"Can I do something first?" he asked.

"You meaning peeing?" she asked.

"No, no that it's something else." he said back to her motioning his head at Mari. Haruko just gave a grin and started to pinch his cheeks.

"Aren't you growing up?" she whispered.

"Shut it." he states. Then he proceeded to head towards Mari. From this point everyone just stood still and watched the two. No one said a word, the only thing that could be heard was the rustling sound of leaves and the birds singing. Naota just couldn't stop admiring how pretty she looked. He wanted to take a mental picture of what she looked like. Her hair was swaying in the wind, her angelic white skin having a tint of pink, along with her glasses made her all the more adorable. As far as the eye can see, he was in heaven.

Mari too couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt her body temperature shot high up. Her palms were sweating with anticipation. As he approached her he began to blush a little bit as well.

"Umm once again sorry about what happened." he said while looking at Mari.

"It's not a problem." Mari said softly. Then she noticed Naota taking out a piece of paper and pen from a pocket in his jacket. He began to write something down and then handed her the paper. It was an address.

"I'm staying here for a while, so if you want you drop by if you want." Naota said.

"Yeah I sure will, thank you Naota." Mari said while looking at Naota. They stared at each other for a while.

"I got to get going." he said as he saw Haruko revving her scooter. So he headed towards her scooter and got on the seat.

"Before we go..." Haruko announced. "You better check yo self before you wreck yo self." And with those words of wisdom she left leaving behind a cloud of dust. Leaving behind everyone sweatdropping.

"What was that all about?" Shinji said while rubbing his head.

"We may never know, but one thing we do know I think Mari likes someone." Hikari inquired as they looked at Mari who had a smile forming on her lips. 'I sure do.' she thought to herself.

"Hang on you still did not answer my question Shinji, did she put her tongue inside?" Kensuke asked. His response was a glare of angry Asuka and Shinji.

As all of this was unfolding they weren't aware of a group of people that were spying on them. They looked stupidfied.

"Tell that did just not happen." Eddie said.

"It happened." Roger replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Well there is the second chapter, I hoped you guys liked it. It may feel a little bit rushed but it is necessary. Some parts of the chapter are reflected of what happened in FLCL. Anyway about that quote Haruko said before she left. It is from a song but my inpsiration comes from the movie Due Date. I just saw the commercial and was just laughing so hard. Anyway please Read & Review!


End file.
